


Brown Eyes Aren't Boring

by Lance_the_fuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, anyway, brow eyes are really pretty js, can you even really call it that??, lotsa fluff, pls, romanTICIZE BROWN EYES, this is rlly short oops, tiny bit of angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is bummed out because his eyes are boring and brown. Iwaizumi assures him that is blasphemy</p><p> </p><p>(or its 2am and i can't sleep so i wanted to write something about brown eyes bc they are the best color of eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes Aren't Boring

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came to be bc my boyfriend was like "i wish my eyes were green like yours and not boring brown" and then i explained to him how that is completely wrong and that brown eyes are the best and i convinced him they were pretty by telling him that Oikawa has brown eyes and he was like tru  
> also i can't sleep and i like romanticizing brown eyes

They're sitting on their bed in their tiny shared apartment.

Iwaizumi is running his hands through feather soft caramel locks. Oikawa is humming the tune of some odd song from one of the random movie soundtracks he listens to. It's soft and sweet though so Iwaizumi doesn't mind.

He has his eyes closed when he says it. There's no whine or complaint to his voice. He sounds as if he's just making an observation.

"Your eyes are prettier than mine" He mumbles, head lolling on Iwaizumi's thigh to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" His hand pauses in it's movements, coming to rest on the top of his head.

"They're green" he says simply.

"Why does that make them prettier?"

"Because mine are boring and brown" he mumbles, nuzzling into his hand to encourage him to keep playing with his hair.

"Your eyes aren't boring idiot" he says it with a small smile, petting at his hair again.

"Everyone has brown eyes" he shrugs,"That's boring"

Iwaizumi shifts so he has better access to Oikawa's face. He presses a gentle kiss to his mouth and looks him in the eyes, like he's searching for something.

"Your eyes aren't boring" he says again. "They get lighter and darker depending on your mood." He looks away, a little bashful, and continues.

"When you're mad, they're really dark, like..." he struggles to find the words. "Like melted dark chocolate. And when you're happy they get lighter. When you laugh they're like light shining through a whisey bottle"

Oikawa sits up and blushes slightly. His cheeks dusted a light, rosy pink. Iwaizumi curses him for being so god damn gorgeous all the time. He continues though.

"And they get really murky when you're sad" he makes vague hand gestures as he talks. "When you cry they're like a muddy swamp, but still somehow pretty" he laughs.

"And they're not just completely brown. You've got these little flecks of violet, right near the pupil" he points at the location on his own eyes. "and lots of gold flecks all over the iris."

He pauses, ears red, and leans in to kiss him softly again. "Your eyes aren't boring" he whispers against his lips.

He leans up and kisses both of Oikawa's closed eyes gently.

Oikawa sniffles a little and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Iwaizumi hugs him back and runs his fingers through his hair again.

"Hajime," he whispers against his neck, "I love you"

Iwaizumi chuckles into his hair.

"Yeah, I love you too"


End file.
